Talk:IA/@comment-86.11.145.120-20121123225141/@comment-5532114-20121126225605
@Dizzy Oh, yeah, I totally forgot about that fact, that one of the reasons I don't show my non anime oriented friends Miku when I want to show how awesome Vocaloid is, is because some people wouldn't even like to listen to her voice. I do show some people AiDee and Freely Tomorrow though when they know what Vocaloid is beforehand and are negative towards it exactly because of the squeaky voices, just to prove even Miku can sound right. @Angel >I still don't know if I like or love her since I've yet to see a song that really catch my eye long enough for me to say "yes!", but I do have her on my "potential love list of vocaloids I'm just waiting to make up my mind on 100%" Oh, I don't even need a particular song to love her. Just hearing her voice makes me HNNNNNG so much. > I'm one of those who are still not 100% certain on certain vocals about Vocaloid 3 since we sort of had a dozen thrown at us at once. Well, for me it's IA and Yukari and SeeU that I'm totally in love with, the rest I like too, but it's not super crazy madness level like fondness. I don't think there is a V3 whose voice I totally dislike though. @5zczurzyca >What Kimi2.0 have said comparing Vocaloids-Miku relations ... Yeah, but I did mention at the begining that I know Vocaloid is still relatively small phenomenon and I was saying that while having its future developments in mind. And my point with bringing up Britney Spears was exactly: >as the competition for Miku will be expanded and the generation that worships her now will get too old to bother with things so trivial as 'my favorite singer' or 'anime' ' this '>(I'm thinking about that time in their lives when they will be looking for their first job, getting married and will start forming families - who will have enough time for Hatsune Miku Well, Deco has. Except he works with Gumi now-w- (God bless Deco) >Hiyama Kiyoteru is the most unpopular japanese vocaloid atm, right? No, Rion is >'Ah... a word about Sailor Moon -if the graphic's were up to date and the story was as dark-oriented as the original manga... than yes it would beat any mahou shojou even now' Do I smell nostalgia goggles? Come on SM was also my religion when i was six and it still holds a special place inside my heart but I tried to rewatch it not so long ago, and even putting fillers aside, some things are just silly. Even if anime differs from manga (and i still prefer anime), some themes are just outdated, and no one today will buy the bland Mamoru x Usagi thing. I'm anticipating the remake too but I doubt it will surpass Madoka's records. It's more of a treat for the old fans, because of the 20th anniversary the franchise was celebrating this year. Much like the Dragonball remake that stopped airing not so long ago. '>With Gundam it's about the plot - most parts of the series were missdirected (plot holes; original plot changes) while NGEvangelio kept at a fairl level (tho not perfect either). ' Well, it was just an example of two succesful Mecha series from which both have its loyal fanbase and you can't easily point which one of them is the bigger franchise, i wasn't trying to compare their quality I could have said Code Geass or Gurren Lagan and it would be same thing @Anon >she got popular because of the kangaroo days project that guys doing >because of the kangaroo days project >kangaroo days project >kangaroo ヽ(　￣д￣;)ノ